Vindictive
by Chiisarin
Summary: The many interactions of Anko and Kotetsu. And for those who don't know, Kotetsu is the spiky haired dude.  Yes, this narrows it down, I know.  [For sillymail's contest]
1. Clothing

**1. Clothing**

Anko frowns as she looks in the mirror.

She can't decide.

To have it?

Or not to have it?

That is the question.

Finding herself at her limit, she uses her emergency method of deciding.

Turning around, she searches until she spots a familiar head.

"Oi! Spikes!"

Said man jumps before slumping as he recognizes her voice and nickname.

"Whaddya want, Mitarashi…" His annoyed voice trails off as he catches sight of her. Suddenly, he looks very stiff.

Like a fish, almost.

She grins, gauging his reaction. Then, she asks the dreaded question:

"Does this dress make me look fat?"

Silence.

It's funny how he immediately turns red, while the person beside him has a knowing smirk on his face.

The reply she gets comes out quite strangled.

"I—um, you—" He shuts up for a moment, before taking a deep breath and gulping. "Yes."

Her grin widens, eyes glinting.

"Ah. Is that so…?"

She turns back to the mirror, glancing over herself once more.

"Great! I think I'll have this!"

* * *

AN: Before I say anything, let us all bow to the great Shun-chan who was willing to beta it (and comb through my terrible grammar) for me! 

Ahem. Go join the contest. Now. (Yay for advertising without a link! In other words, just check out sillymail's forums.)


	2. Mud and Feathers

**2. Mud and Feathers**

"Something bothering you?" Izumo asks, sliding into the seat next to him. It's then that he notices the object in Kotetsu's hands. "Hmm... What's that?"

Kotestu doesn't look up, fingering the feather in his hand.

"It fell off Mitarashi's Halloween costume. I'm wondering if I should give it back to her…"

"It's a feather. Surely she won't mind the disappearance of one feather."

Kotetsu looks up at his partner, frustration showing on his face.

"You know Mitarashi…not only is she crazy, she's female! They get crazy over the weirdest things! How am I supposed to know if she'll want the feather or not?"

He goes back to staring intently at the feather, missing the knowing look on Izumo's face.

Izumo gives him a pat on the back.

"I think you should give her the feather."

Kotetsu contemplates it for a few seconds before nodding along.

"Yeah, you're right."

Which is how he found himself in front of the door to her apartment.

With a deep breath, he knocks, not really knowing why his heart is beating so fast.

The door starts to open revealing—

_SPLAT!_

—a smirking Mitarashi Anko, hands full of mud.

"Haha! Take that you—Spikes?" With a kind of sincere apologetic smile, she pats his head, seeming to not notice that there's some more mud on her hand. "Sorry about that, I thought you were…nevermind. What are you doing here?"

* * *

"So…you're telling me…that when you went to Mitarashi's apartment to give her that feather…you ran away?" 

Kotetsu feels his face reddening.

"Hey!" he protests. "She had thrown mud at me—"

As he says this, he seems to realize how stupid and unmanly his excuse was.

Izumo seems to realize this too.

"BWAHAHAHA—!"

Kotetsu whacks his (traitorous) friend on the head.

"Shut up!"

* * *


	3. Destruction

**3. Destruction**

"You know, that table might break under your weight."

"Che, I prefer to be heavy than to be scared of mud."

"You messed up my hair! Of course, a manly girl like you wouldn't understand..."

"If I'm a manly girl, then you're a womanly guy."

"Hmph, you're just saying that cause I could style your hair better than you do."

"Oh really? I'll take you up on that someday."

"Go—AH!"

_Bonk. Flutterflutterflutter._

"Wow, this is the first time I can say that it wasn't me who messed the Hokage's paperwork! Then again, she'll probably thank you for the excuse not to do it."

"…Thanks."


	4. Music

**4. Music**

"Arah? You're humming!"

He immediately stops and starts to walk faster, trying to ignore her.

"Aww…what were you humming?"

Somehow, she snaked her way in front of his path, leaving him escape except backwards.

"…Nothing. Just a song."

His attempts to shake off her question seem to make her more interested.

"Tell me! Tell me! You look like the type of guy that likes ballads and all that sappy crap!"

"Thanks. That just makes me so inclined to answer."

"…Che, stubborn. By the way, where's Kamizuki? Don't you two always walk together?"

"The Hokage decided to give him an extra errand and let me off early."

"Ah…so you're free?"

He somehow doesn't like the look in her eye.

"N-no. I promised Suzume I would visit her today." He lies through his teeth. It only gets Anko more excited.

"You're going to see the little tyke? Oh, let me come! I haven't seen her in a while."

With a groan, he finds himself being dragged by Mitarashi Anko to his home.

* * *

"Suzu-brat! Nee-sama has come to visit!!" Anko calls cheerfully, knocking on the door loudly. 

Silence. Then—

**Bang. Thu-thu-thu-thump. Screech.**

Faster than he can blink, the door flashes open revealing the face of his eager younger sister.

"ANKO!"

"BRAT!"

Each of them with a smiling face, they open their arms towards each other…and yanks the other's hair.

It was a pity his younger sister idolized Anko. It was a sad shame that she picked up her violent tendencies. And it confused him to no end as to why the hell every time they saw each other, _they yanked each other's hair_.

Females. He'll never understand.

"Anko! Come in, come in. I have so much to tell you…"

She ushers the older woman in and starts to close the door, when Kotetsu finally speaks up.

"Hi, I'm Kotetsu, your older brother."

The girl looks up.

"Oh. Nii-san. What are you doing standing out there? Che, come in before I close the door on you."

It does not pass by him that her greeting was quite subdued, compared to Anko's. It also does not pass by him that Anko is pointing and laughing at him in the background.

"Thank you, your majesty for being so grateful as to let me into my own house." He comments sarcastically as he enters.

The girl shrugs.

"Whatever."

And then she goes to lead Anko away.

As he watches them, he wonders if he should just leave.

"…Hey, Suzu-brat, can you show me Spike's old room?"

Or maybe not.

"Hell no!"

Putting an extra amount of chakra into his feet he rushes to his room…to lose to Anko getting there first.

"No…" He can only moan out as she opens the door. She immediately makes a beeline for his bookcase.

"Hmm…now let's see…what type of music does Spike like?"

"Hey! All those CDs are from at least six years ago! I don't like those types of music now!", He protests as he tries to block her. Anko merely pushes him aside.

"Suzu, get him out of the way," Anko commands. Suzume follows her command obediently and soon, the bookcase is free to Anko's view.

Half given up, half unwilling to fight his sister, Kotetsu slumps in defeat as Anko picks out a CD.

"Ha! This CD came out two months ago." She turns a victorious eye upon him. "Not so old now, is it…Hey, it's a foreign artist! Suzu-brat, let's listen to it!"

Minutes later, they are situated in Suzume's room, listening to the CD while Suzume chatters on to Anko. Kotetsu sits there, half-listening to the conversation and music, half-thinking about anything.

_For I must die for what I've done…_

_A twist of fate, a desert sun..._

_For I see what I destroy,_

_Sweet reflection knife into me_

"Ah? Nee-sama, are you alright?"

_For I see what I destroy_

_I can see what I've begun_

Kotetsu looks up to see Anko with her arm covering half her face.

"Y-yeah…just a headache…"

She gets up and rubs her face a bit.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna raid your bathroom for some Aspirin."

Suzume nods.

"It's in the cabinet behind the mirror." She calls to Anko's back.

Kotetsu says nothing, just staring. He could have sworn…no, his eyes were tricking him. Besides, Suzume would have noticed too.

He later gives her the CD and tells her to keep it for a while.

She says nothing, her face blank as she stares at him.

He somehow knows it's her way of saying thanks.

* * *

AN: Yeah, pretty long one. But after this one, I got lazy and it became mostly dialogue. Ha. And this is the last chapter that is betaed. Yup, prepare for total annihilation of grammar in the next few shorts because I'm too lazy to bother Shun-chan. (And plus she needs to get on with her entry. So all of you, go kick Kawaii Chibi Shun and tell her to get finished already.)

Lyrics belong to Vienna Teng, the greatest songwriter of all time. (I worship her. Really.)


	5. Tooth

**5. Tooth**

"Okay Mitarashi, what did you do?"

She blinks innocently at him.

"Me? Do something? Now what gives you that idea?"

He pretends to think hard.

"I don't know really…maybe it's the blood on your hand…or maybe it's that smile of yours…" He scratches his chin in thought, before giving her a no-nonsense look. "Or maybe…_just _maybe…it's the fact that Izumo and I was sent to calm a kid who's crying in the park while talking about a scary snake woman who punched his tooth out!"

Anko drops her mask, a scowling look on her face.

"Che, the kid deserved it."

"Did he steal your dango?"

"No."

"Did he get snot on your coat?"

"No."

"Did he trip you, play some stupid prank on you, etc?"

"No."

Kotetsu loses calm.

"Then what the hell did he do!"

Anko stares him straight in the eye with a cold face that chills him.

Her voice bites him.

"Well, if you _really must know_, he was picking on Suzume. Now I don't know about you, but I think bullying an innocent little girl deserves _way_ more hell than that punch I gave him."

He's thrown off.

"…Wait, w-what?"

But she's already gone.


	6. Vinegar

**6. Vinegar**

"You know, vinegar removes rust easier."

"I _know_ that."

"So why are you cleaning with a cloth?"

"Because when dull weapons break bones, they hurt _much more_."

"Hehe…I knew you'd see it my way. So, about this revenge, I have a plan…"

"Will it involve mud?"


	7. Mold

**7. Mold**

"Wow, this is pretty clean. I was expecting mold to be hanging everywhere…"

Anko whacks him on the head.

"I'll have you know that I clean his place up everyweek."

"Because Yuuhi makes you, right?"

"…I bet Kamizuki makes you do the same with your apartment."

"…"

"Wow, I'm right? Damn, you're whipped."

"Excuse me?"

"Aw look, you're turning red. Embarrassed?"

"Hey, we're not like that! Besides, Izumo has a girlfriend!"

"That's more than I can say for you."

"...Shut up."


	8. Chastity

**8. Chastity**

"You and Yuuhi share an apartment, right?"

"What's your point?"

"Has Yuuhi ever brought Asuma over for the night?"

"What are you getting—Oh…I see. Oh yeah there was this one time when I came home from a mission early where Kurenai had gotten some strawberries and whipped cream—"

"STOP! Augh, bad images…"

"You asked for it."


	9. Balloons

**9. Balloons**

"You know Mitarashi, Suzume's birthday is coming up, and I was thinking…"

"Thinking? Wow is that an accomplishment for you. Let me guess. You want me to help choose a birthday gift for her?"

"_No_. I was thinking more of inviting you as the entertainment. You're such a good clown, with that face of yours…"

"Hmm. Sure. I'll do it."

"W-what? _Really_?"

"Yeah, clowns are supposed to scare kids right? Plus, I could probably get away with popping a few balloons too…"

"I…nevermind. You're crazy."

"Thank you."


	10. Blizzard

**10. Blizzard**

"Suzume…what are you doing?"

"Training. Oh, watch watch!"

"…I'm waiti—Wha?"

"**Summoning Technique: Balloon Blizzard!**"

_Ppoppoppopopppoppoopp._

"Wasn't that cool?"

"Tell me Anko did not teach you that."

**  
**


	11. Light

**11. Light**

"Whoa, damn! Are—Are you okay, Anko?"

"N-noo…I'm sorry dear friend, but…I can…can..."

"W-what?"

"…see the light."

"…Okay, get up Mitarashi. Now I _know_ you're okay…Hey! Stop laughing!"

"Pfft. You should have seen your face. Were you really worried about me?"

"D-don't be silly. I was just thinking of how sad Suzume would be if she found out you died because of training with me."

"Uh-huh, suure. You know, you called me by first name."

"…No, I didn't."

"Keep denying it Spikes, keep denying it."


	12. Market

**12. Market**

"Need help carrying those bags home, Spikes?"

"Oh sure, thanks."

"No problem. Lemme guess, Kamizuki sent you out to the market for groceries?"

"…"

"Damn, he really does have you whipped. I've got to ask him how he does that."


	13. A Big Mess

**13. A Big Mess**

"So, what's next on Kamizuki's to-do list?"

"How do you know—Hey!"

"Pfft. You're sad, Spikes. Really sad. Now, let me take that…"

"Wha—Give it back!"

"…Make dinner? Clean up your room? Water the plants? Aww…you think Kamizuki would be willing to give you to me?"

"Get out. I need to get this done."

"Ooh, let me help."

"No!"

"…I'll Suzume about that time in training when you were caught in the genjuts—"

"—Here, take the drinks."

"I knew you'd see it my way. So, what are we cooking?"

* * *

"Soo, I add two drops on this onto the pan?"

"Yes, now—"

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Oh crap! The steak! I forgot to turn it off!"

"Mitarashi! Wait, be careful with the oil—Anko!"

**FWOOSH!**


	14. Time

**14. Time**

"Now aren't we just having the time of our lives? Especially that fire, boy was she a beauty…"

"I am never cooking with you again."


	15. Stars

**15. Stars**

"Don't you wish Konoha had a pretty sky?"

"Huh?"

"Konoha. Sky. Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"

"…Well what am I supposed to say? It's just a sky. It's not like I look at it all too much."

"Oh come on. Not even once, you had never looked at the sky and wished it was full of stars?"

"Not really."

"Bleh, you annoying boy."

"…Hey, isn't that a star over there?"

"Over where—hey, it is! Maybe it's a consolation prize."

"For what?"

"Our sucky evening! You know, with the fire and the scary food…"

"…Sure."

He's smiling.

* * *

AN: If you guess where the quote comes from, you get a prize. And no, I shall not tell you what the quote is. :D 


	16. Apples

**16. Apples**

"Good morning."

"Yo."

"Well do you look tired. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Thanks, Izumo…"

A yawn.

"You know, Izumo, I had this weird dream last night…"

"…Was it about Mitarashi...?"

"Yeah—Not in the way you think, darnnit! Don't give me that look!"

"Mmhmm. Go on. Here's your omelet."

"Thanks. Anyway, I was at this apple tree, and Mitarashi was next, but I didn't recognize her. And then suddenly…she started laughing at me? I'm not sure. And she ate a pear."

"That's it?"

"…yeah, that was a lame dream. Nevermind."


	17. Envy

**17. Envy**

"Ah, Spikes! I wanna make a bet with you!"

"Eh? What is it now?"

"You see, there's this nice box of chocolate-covered dango at the store…"

"Chocolate-covered dango? That's sick."

Whack.

"Shut up! Don't be jealous because I'm cooler than you. Anyway, as I was saying, there's this nice box of chocolate-covered dango at the store…so I was thinking, how about you and I have a shot sparring match? So then, when I win, I can demand you to buy me that box."

"…What about if win?"

"Now now, Spikes, no need to be hopeful. You know I'll win."

"…Right, I'll think I say no…"

"Fine fine, I'll give you a pear if you win."

"…A pear?"

"Okay, a pear and an apple."

"…"

"Alright then! Let's go!"

"Stop dragging me! I didn't agree—AH!"

"Don't talk. Bad for your IQ. Now here's the deal, the first one to…"


	18. Explosion

**19. Explosion**

"…Mitarashi break your arm in one of your training sessions?"

"Yeah, that girl is really crazy about explosions. How did you know—Stop laughing!"


	19. Hospital

**20. Hospital**

"What the—What the hell are those!"

"Roses. Duh."

"Yeah, but why did you get me some?"

"Because I figured a girly guy like you would want some. That and the store had run out of Venus fly-traps…"

"Thanks. You concern touches. Really."

"Aw, is being in the hospital turning you into a bitter old person? Well, if you want, I can leave you to your little corner to sulk."

"Oi. Wait."

"Mm? What is—Chocolate-covered dango! Whoa—"

"Don't. Don't say anything. My pride's already hurting as it is."

"Hey, just think of it as fair trade. You get roses, I get cool awesome and totally great chocolate-covered dango."

"Yes, cause I have always wanted roses to put in my hair."

"Really? Here, let me help you…"

"Augh! Get away! Get away, crazy woman!"

"Haha! There's the Spikes I know!"

"Yeah yeah, go eat your dango woman. I know you want to."

"Heh. Did I ever say how much I love you?"

"Wha?!"

But she's already running away, laughing maniacally.

* * *

The first thought that runs through Kotetsu's mind when he wakes up the next morning: _I'm leaving the hospital today!_

His joy is short-lived, as his eye something on his cast.

_Aw, am I the first to sign? Poor little boy has no friends. Doesn't matter. I'm just making my mark, so others don't think of trying to bully you._

(written in large pink letters)

_ARM BROKEN BY MITARASHI ANKO. _

(Heart)

He's never going to live this down.

_Ever._

* * *

_AN: _Why is there only 19 chapters for this 20 theme contest? Because I forgot about number 16 (which luckily was optional). Yes, thank you for reading this plotless story. (I'M DOOONE!) 


End file.
